Storage vessels or containers are well-known and used in everyday living. Some, such as those used for feeding infants and toddlers, are in addition to being provided with a closure mechanism such as a lid, also provided with a suction capability to enable them to be attached to trays and tables in an effort to reduce spillage of the contents therefrom.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,123 (Morse et al.) describes an anti-tipping feed dish formed with a truncated conical exterior wall coaxially defining a feed bowl cavity arranged interiorly of the dish, and that defines a feed bowl floor. A bowl floor is spaced from the feed bowl floor and defines a lower cavity coaxially arranged with the feed bowl cavity which in turn defines an enclosed cavity capturing a predetermined quantity of weighted materials. The bowl floor may have mounted thereto, suction cups to enhance securement of the bowl to a support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,089 (Mills) describes a plate holder comprising a skirt having a top member and one or more side walls forming a cavity therebetween when the one or more side walls are resting on a substrate with the top member oriented away from the substrate, and a base coupled with the skirt and located within the cavity. The base has one or more top suction device receptacles and one or more bottom suction device receptacles. A respective top suction device is coupled with each top suction device receptacle such that the top suction device is oriented away from the substrate. Similarly, a respective bottom suction device is coupled with each bottom suction device receptacle such that the bottom suction device is oriented toward the substrate.